Bar, Bebida e Amasso
by LyaraCR
Summary: Um dia enfadonho, o bar de Kaplan, whiskey e... Leon? Reviews são bem vindas!


Autora: Lyara C.R.

Série: Histórias Avulsas

Gênero: Slash – Lemon – Yaoi [HOTT]

Disclaimer: Os personagens aquí citados certamente não me pertencem. Caso contrário, não estaria escrevendo, não é mesmo?

Aviso: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto, possui temas polêmicos e que podem ser ofensivos ao caráter de certas pessoas. Porém, se o gênero lhe agrada, Have Fun!

Esse é um fic de Resident Evil, onde mistura-se o filme e jogos. Espero que divirtam-se, pois foi muito divertido fazê-lo.

Bar, bebida e amasso.

Era uma sexta-feira chata sem ação como todas as outras na vida de Maxwell Edison. A única saída era ir pra um bar de perto pra não precisar morrer de acidente ao voltar pra casa de madrugada.

Entrou e se jogou no balcão.

— Hello Max! Quanto tempo!

Disse seu amigo Kaplan. Amigo de velhas batalhas, de velhas expedições desde seus treze anos.

— Éh.. Levando em conta que tem mais de uma semana que não apareço é muito tempo mesmo..

Riram.

— O de sempre?

— Nope... Hoje eu vou querer Whiskey... E pode descer a garrafa.

— Nossa! O que aconteceu pra você querer beber assim?

— Cada dia a vida fica mais sem graça... Tô chateado.. Briguei com a Alice e juntei as tralhas do AP dela. Então tô 100% sozinho...

— Então o Whiskey é por minha conta hoje... Só não enxuga além da conta que não quero ter mandar ninguém verificar se você está vivo amanhã.

Riram de novo e Kaplan serviu a garrafa com um copo apropriado junto.

Minutos depois, enquanto terminava primeiro copo, Max viu algo meio diferente no bar de Kaplan.

— Quem é o garoto? Tá contratando agora?

— Éh.. Fim de ano é sempre necessário... Ainda mais que daqui uma semana vou começar a mudar as coisas aquí...

— Mesmo? O que pretende fazer?

— Sei lá.. Um restaurante talvez... Porque sabe, ficar preso aquí não é o meu forte.. Preciso da Umbrela de novo... Quero lutar. Tem uns cantos novos, sabe, que estão dando problema...

— Onde?

— Não sei ao certo.. Pelas bandas da Malásia... Porque não vem com a gente?

— A gente quem?

— A turma das antigas... E o garoto...

— Ele? — quase dizendo pra todo o bar, apontou para o garoto loiro que servia duas mulheres sozinhas — Ele não deve ter mais que dezesseis anos Kaplan!

— E você tinha treze quando foi pela primeira vez numa missão...

Com isso, calou a boca de Max.

— Tudo bem... Vai ser divertido...

Continuou bebendo e conversando, até que observou o garoto olhando instintivamente para ele. Estava queimando por dentro com aquele olhar furioso.

Viu quando o garoto deu uma boa secada nele e "fugiu" para o banheiro.

— Acho que isso vai... ficar interessante...

"Vou questionar o pirralho que o Kaplan arrumou pra fazê-lo entender que lugar de criança é na ESCOLA."

Morreu de rir com o próprio pensamento e foi até o banheiro. Já estava alterado.

Caminhou "paredeando" até o banheiro. Entrou e se deparou com o garoto parado de frente ao espelho, com a camisa branca aberta.

Max sentiu seus olhos fixarem na figura "inocente" a sua frente.

— Ouvi você falando de mim com Kaplan. Porque se preocupa?

— Você pode morrer garoto, sabia? Não é um jogo. Lá na batalha é tudo de verdade...

— E daí? Sou eu, não é você.

— Quantos anos você tem? Dezesseis? Não quero ser atormentado pela lembrança de sua morte pelo resto da vida...

— Pro seu governo, tenho **dezoito** anos e já fiz parte de duas batalhas da Umbrela.

Apontou pra uma cicatriz no peito. Max não se conteve ao correr os olhos pelo que poderia estar desnudo também...

— Tá me olhando?

— Talvez.. Por quê?

— Tá me comendo com os olhos...

— Sim.. E daí?

— Daí que não sou uma puta pra você me olhar assim..

— Eu não me importo que não seja.. É gostoso do mesmo jeito...

— Ah **não**! Tá **me cantando**?!!

— Não. Estou apenas provocando...

— Vou arrebentar tua cara...

E o garoto partiu pra cima de Max... O atacaria com um pouco de suas habilidades de combate corpo a corpo. Leon odiava ser chamado de criança. E isso o deixava consideravelmente irritado.

Desferiu um soco na direção de Max, que se desviou facilmente.

— Hahahah... Assim só vai se cansar...

Foi atacado mais umas 100 vezes e só se defendia. Não queria machucar o garoto... Longe disso...

A única maneira seria imobilizá-lo. E Max o fez. O prendeu os braços para trás, deixando-o com o peito pregado na parede.

— Me solta...

— Não..

— Me solta..

— Só se me disser seu nome...

— Afinal de contas? O que você quer?

— Vai dizer?

— Leon.

— O meu é Maxwell... Muito prazer.

E de um só golpe, virou Leon e apertou sua mão..

— O que você quer de mim?

— Não sei. Sabe garoto... Eu realmente não sei.

— Tá brincando! Você vem aquí no banheiro, me ataca e diz que não sabe o que quer?

— Eu sei o que eu quero, mas não sei se VOCÊ quer..

— Talvez.. Porque não tenta?

— Bom, você poderia ter escapado se quisesse...

E com toda sua masculinidade, atacou os lábios de Leon, num beijo ardente que o mais novo de cara estranhou. Logo em seguida, correspondeu perfeitamente. Queria trocar carícias com Max desde a hora em que o viu entrar naquele bar.

A língua do moreno adentrou sua boca novamente, com toda a voracidade e luxúria possível. O fez gemer ao mordiscar seu lábio inferior. Estavam quentes. Leon era quente. Max era quente.

E os beijos continuaram até que Max migrou para o pescoço do mais novo, fazendo o loirinho ofegar e gemer, completamente arrepiado, completamente sensível.

— Max... Stop..

— No...

Disse sorrindo enquanto descia suas mãos para os quadris do loirinho.

Se esfregavam com força e Leon já se notava num estado pior do que o de Max. Queriam que tudo se transformasse no que imaginavam com a mente luxuriosa agora.

— I want you...

Max disse, e deixou Leon comê-lo com os olhos escurecidos de Desejo. Continuaram se amassando e seguindo a linha da parede até encontrarem a porta de algo que parecia ser um closet ou armário. Não deu outra: Se abduziram e começaram a arrancar suas roupas. A coisa estava saindo do controle e pareciam não se importar com isso. Pareciam ansiar que tal fato ocorresse cada vez mais rápido.

Leon deixou-se ser despido e ficou somente em boxers. Max lambeu os lábios quando sentiu a pele macia do garoto contra a sua, lhe beijando enquanto se despia.

Leon agarrou-se nos braços de Max e o puxou para si com selvageria. "O garoto é quente.." Pensou dando um sorriso de lado, enquanto se deixava ter os lábios devorados por aquele anjo.

— I want you Max...

— Want me?

— Yeah...

— Where?

— In me...

E com isso, Max se sentiu até doer, tamanha fora a provocação. Pior ainda quando Leon voltou-lhe as costas.

Colocou seus dedos na boca do garoto para que fossem chupados e o loiro o fez, enquanto sentia a outra mão de Max o masturbar. O perfume doce de Leon se misturava com o amadeirado de Maxwell. E quando Max achou ser o suficiente, abaixou as boxers do garoto e começou a tocá-lo.

Leon não queria ser preparado, queria...

— Por favor, não...

— Não quer?

— Não é isso.. É que eu quero sentir...

— Mas pode machucar...

— Não importa.. Eu quero...

Disse, quase num gemido. Estava deixando o ex-soldado louco. E Max atendeu ao pedido de seu loirinho...

Posicionou a cabeça de seu membro na entrada de Leon e forçou se contra ele. O mais novo emitiu um gemido de dor, que fez Maxwell parar onde estava, quase pela metade.

— Quer que eu pare?

— N-não... É que... Dói...

Percebeu que tinha se entregado. Sentiu o coração falhar. Agora, certamente Max pensaria mal dele. Um virgem tendo sua primeira vez num banheiro...

— V-você é virgem?

— Era até.. segundos atrás...

Gemeu Leon. Max sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.. Aquele anjo estava se entregando a ele.. Parecia até meio absurda a situação, mas Max saberia o que fazer depois. Continuou a se forçar até que o garoto gemeu novamente.

— Estou te machucando.. Vou parar.

— N-não! Por favor!

E se forçou contra Max. Ambos sentiram algo quente correr entre eles. Leon estava machucado. Doía tanto, que o mais novo estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Parecia estar sendo retalhado em dois. E agora, Max estava completamente nele.

— Calma.. Tá tudo bem...

Disse Max abraçando-o as costas para tentar acalmá-lo. Recomeçou a masturbá-lo, para aliviar a dor um pouco e quando deu por si, Leon estava se movendo, acompanhando o ritmo de sua masturbação. Estava excitado, não sentia mais dor, só prazer.

Pouco tempo passou e estavam numa sincronia perfeita, gemendo alto sem se importar se estavam num lugar público ou não. Certamente Kaplan os acobertaria... O soldado não era bobo, e sabia exatamente o que estariam fazendo a esse momento. Riu-se.

Lá dentro, Max sentiu Leon contrair e dar um gemido mais alto que os outros. Tocara seu ponto fraco.

Leon deixou sua cabeça cair no ombro de Max e disse:

— E-eu.. Não agüento.. mais...

Estremeceu e deixou-se esvair na mão de Maxwell. Contraiu-se e isso foi o suficiente para que o mais velho, ao sentir-se sendo mais apertado que o normal, se esvaísse também, dentro de seu garoto.

Descansaram um pouco e Max saiu de Leon. O mais novo voltou-se para o moreno e se beijaram.

— E agora?

— Posso te levar pra casa?

Perguntou Max romanticamente.

— Pode...

Disse Leon ruborizando. Se não estivesse escuro, teria escondido a cara.

Minutos depois, saíram dali. Estavam vermelhos e cansados. Kaplan os olhou com olhar maledicente e riu.

— Está dispensado por hoje Leon... E você não está bêbado demais pra dirigir, está Max?

— Não.. Estou bem, K.

E saíram pela porta do bar. Kaplan permanecia sorrindo e sabia que seu banheiro masculino estava uma zona.

Meses depois ainda corriam rumores que o banheiro do bar de Kaplan tinha um poder mágico de juntar casais...

Fim.

Espero que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Obrigada.


End file.
